Of Dusk and Dawn
by MagicConan14
Summary: "Dusk and dawn will chase each other to the ends of the earth, but they will never meet." What did Kid mean when he said this on his last calling card? Even Shinichi didn't know what it meant...until he stepped into the Kid's shoes.
1. On the Run

Of Dusk and Dawn

This is probably my wackiest thought yet, but: what if Kaito Kid and Shinichi was the same person (and Kaito was missing entirely)? Anything goes in the world of fanfics, so I'll try to do it as best as I can! I just hope that no one's done this plot already...

'Dusk' is Kid, 'Dawn' is Shinichi.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. The name is a reference to 'Of Fire and Water', a fic by Nechangi.

* * *

Shinichi was staring at the newest piece the museum had to offer: Pandora.

"You can get a closer look at it, meitantei Kudo Shinichi," a voice told him, even though it didn't seem like Shinichi wanted to get a better look of the red gem. The guard, who had been standing behind Shinichi, produced a key and opened the case with a click. Shinichi gingerly picked up Pandora…

…and a sudden change came over his face. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder as he ran off, gem in hand.

/

_Huh? What's going on? Why am I running from the guard…with Pandora in my hands?! _

Shinichi was talking, but no words came out of his mouth. His voice was echoing around in his head instead of coming out as speech.

Whoever or whatever had hijacked his body was still running, and Shinichi could feel the exhilaration and adrenaline of running emanating from them - from him. The Kudo mansion was in sight, and 'Shinichi' entered the gate, police sprinting in pursuit of 'him'.

"He's the thief!" came a call from the guard who'd trusted him enough to let him touch Pandora.

_Wait a second…if I touched Pandora, then all these weird things started happening, then Pandora must be the cause of this!_ Shinichi deduced. _A gem has somehow taken control of me!_

/

Once he was safely inside the house, 'Shinichi' rummaged through some old things from a family friend and found the thing he was looking for – the white costume that had previously been Toichi Kuroba's. The one that was a homage to Arsene Lupin.

"The Kaito Kid is here!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as he donned the suit, hat and cape for the first time.

_The Kaito Kid? I believe I've heard of him before...__Oh yeah. He's the one that found Pandora in the first place!_

_"Dusk and dawn will chase each other to the ends of the earth, but they will never meet," _he recited. That message was from the last calling card of the Kaito Kid, so why was he the Kid now?

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. The Curse of Pandora

_Wait a second…what if either 'dusk' or 'dawn' was the Kaito Kid and the other was the person who last harboured his 'identity'? They wouldn't be able to "meet" because they're one and the same!_

_Also, it makes the 'Pandora takes over person' thing make sense too…_

/

The police swarmed around, waiting for Shinichi to come out with the gem in hand. It must have been a not-so-harmless joke the detective had thought up, everyone assumed, because Shinichi would never do anything like that.

But when the Kid came out of the house Shinichi had ran into, they realised they had fallen for a ruse – a Kaito Kid certified ruse.

Nakamori, who had just come on to the scene, cursed as colourfully as always. "I thought he died, twice! I witnessed the second death!

...There's something creepy about that Kaito Kid."

But by that time, Kid had gotten away. Everyone had assumed that the Shinichi they had seen was a fake, when in reality, he was the real one.

/

When Shinichi regained control of himself, he didn't really know what to expect.

Well, how was that? 

Shinichi froze up. Was there a voice in his head, talking to him?

Uh, hello. If you can hear me, I'm talking to you. 

He tried to ignore it, but it continued.

Here's something you might want to know: I'm the Kaito Kid, aka Pandora. 

Suddenly, the voice had garnered Shinichi's attention.

_Are you by any chance some kind of parasite in a gem? Because you're a real pest._

Haha, very funny. This quip was dripping with sarcasm.

It's…sort of like that. Long story short, I used to be human, and I got a curse on me. It causes me to take over a person involuntarily every few thousand years.

_So that's why I became the Kaito Kid just then?_

Pretty much. 

The voice of Pandora abruptly silenced itself and Shinichi was left to think about the new information he'd just gained.

* * *

Key:

Normal

_Shinichi_

Pandora

Please read and review!


End file.
